Parenting 101 Ninja Style
by Jaya4Life
Summary: No parent is perfect. And when both parents are full time Ninjas, things are done a bit differently. After all, the Walkers always known what makes a family is the love in your hearts. I Own Nothing! Please Review! First Fic!


_Sharp Objects Must Be Kept Out of Children's Reach_

A little girl with black pigtails and electric blue eyes watched the ninja clad in electric blue swing his nunchunks. The three year old let's out a little giggle, alerting the ninja to her presence. Startled the Ninja headed over to the child. Pulling his hood down, he revealed he is a brown haired version of the child with an eye-patch. The ninja gave a warm smile. "Hey Aqua, how long have you been standing there?"

Aqua happily gave him a big smile, "Papa! I nin'a 'oo!" The young father chuckled when a big crash sounded behind. Startled, the lightning ninja turned around to see two more babies, both with the girl's black locks and hazel eyes, playing with his weapons.

The father panicked as he rushed towards them, not noticing a young man with long blonde hair in need of a cut wearing tattered jeans and a green hoodie with a rip on the right elbow. The new comer leaned against the wall, his green eyes sparking with amusement. "Hey Jay, I'm certain you're supposed to keep the sharp objects out of reach."

Jay looked up from where he was wrestling a sword away from the twins, "Lloyd! I didn't hear you come in... I didn't hear the bell ring?"

Lloyd raised an eyebrow, "You left the front door wide open... two year olds shouldn't play with weapons."

Jay shrugged as he picked the twins up, "Early ninja training?"

Lloyd huffed, "Fine, their your kids. The guys and I are going bowling, Cole asked me to see if you can join us this time. If you're not too busy that is."

Jay herded the three trouble makers towards the staircase, "Sounds like fun. Let me get Aqua, Eddie, Nana, and Aya feed and check on Rex. I might be late, Nya's off running errands right now."

_One Always Take Children to Kid Friendly Places_

Jay wouldn't be in this predicament if Zane stop calling for backup! Nya just took the four oldest to their doctors appointment, which is when Zane had to run into trouble and all the others are unavailable. Jay paced the homey living room of his house, glancing at the smirking six month old. Rex was literally a miniature version of his father, he even babbles non stop!

Jay lets out a tired groan, "Okay Rex, Uncle Zane needs rescuing, and what Momma doesn't know won't hurt her, hopefully."

He then changed into his gi and grabbed a baby carrier. After strapping Rex in, Jay strapped the carrier over his gi and rushed out the door. Next stop, a battle zone!

_The Second A Child Goes Missing, Get The Authorities to Help_

It was a sunny Tuesday. Nya was on patrol with Pixal, leaving Jay once again in charge of their little ninjas. Reason why he took them to the park. Fresh air never hurt anyone before. Besides, he brought the large blanket that Pixal made them. He'll just lay Rex on it and watch the others play on the toys in the baby section. Jay even remembered to pack a lunch for them!

"Kids! Lunchtime!" Jay happily hollered as he pulled out four pb&j sandwiches and Caprisuns, one bottle of formula, and a jar of smashed yams. Looking up, Jay got confused. There was Aqua, the twins, Eddie and Nana, but...

"Where's Aya sweetie?" Jay asked his eldest as she took a sandwich.

Aqua shrugged, "A wei'd guy g'a a hold of her a li'l while a go."

Jay's face paled, "What do you mean by weird?"

Aqua shrugged again, "He had an eye-patch like you bu' talk funny."

Releazing that a pirate took his eighteen month old, Jay leaped to his feet and called to a nearby couple, "Hey! I need to go fight a pirate, can you babysit until I come back?" The father didn't even waited for a yes, he charged off, finding Captain Soto and getting Aya back being his main objective.

_Always Love Your Children, No Matter What_

Jay walked into his house exhausted. He had been away on a top secret mission for the ninjas the past week. All Jay wanted was to go to sleep. The exhausted ninja froze at the scene before him. In the kitchen was the biggest mess he ever laid eyes on. A sticky dough was clinging to every nook and cranny while a red sauce was splattered on everything! The was chopped veggies spilt unto the floor, and this isn't including the pile of dirty dishes spilling out of the sink!

Just then Nya rounded the corner, Rex balanced on her hip while the other four raced around her legs. Nya flashed Jay a smile, "Hey Jay, you should ask Aqua what she and the twins did while we waited for you to get home."

Jay nodded slowly, "Oh? And what did our little ninjas do, exactly?"

Aqua beamed at him, "Papa! We made pizza!"

Jay glanced at the mess, then at the grinning babies. A smile overcame him, "Really? That's great! I absolutely love my ninjas cooking!" Giggling the children then rushed off to make more messes. Since Rex was squirming, Nya sat him down and watched her youngest crawl after his siblings.

Nya stepped closer to Jay, "I missed you. We all did."

Jay grinned, "Not as much I missed my little ninjas and Ocean."


End file.
